The present invention relates to a device for fitting an edge profile to a narrow face of a plate-like material, in particular an edge gluing device, having a plate carrier for receiving a plate-like material, wherein the plate carrier has a plate carrier upper side which extends in a plane, having an edge profile supply device for supplying an edge profile and having an edge profile guide for guiding the edge profile which has at least one guide means on which or by which the edge profile which can be supplied by the edge profile supply device can be guided along.
The invention further relates to a method for fitting an edge profile to a narrow face of a plate-like material, in particular using a device as defined above, in which a plate-like material is provided which has at least one narrow face and an upper side and a lower side, in which an edge profile is supplied to the narrow face and is applied thereto, and in which the edge profile is guided in an edge profile guide which has at least one guide means, on which or by which the supplied edge profile can be guided along, before and/or while it is being brought into contact with the narrow face.
Finally, the invention relates to a furniture component having a plate-like material which has at least one narrow face and an upper side and a lower side, and having at least one edge profile which is applied to a narrow face of the plate-like material.